Considering the Lilies
by LilyRedmayne
Summary: If Lily and James never died.. who says they would have stopped with only one child? Here is a different take on the Harry Potter story that we know and love so much.


Hello Everyone! So I have decided to try my hand at a Harry Potter story. Now, in an effort to be a bit original some of the families/timing are not going to line up with canon. It will be okay!

Now without further adue, here is my take: Lily and James are still alive and had four boys- one is named Harry but he is NOT the Harry that you associate J.K. Rowling's adventures with. Instead, the youngest child, a girl, takes on that role…

CHAPTER ONE

It began with a glance.

Flecks of amber and gold diffused into a timid backdrop of blues, carefully surrounded by a kind face he knew would still be seared into his brain long after her name was tugged away with the last of the falling leaves.

Seeing her step carefully across the lawn towards where he was seated, he frantically attempted to make himself presentable, quickly plucking the gentle peach gardenia that was within reach of his wheelchair. He watched as the mesmerizing beauty took a seat beside him on the garden bench.

"A gardenia," she smiles. "They stand for joy, you know."

As he sees that smile he is immediately transported back to when he first laid his eyes on that captivating visage. It had been in a little flower shop outside of Florence, Italy over 60 years earlier. She had been in a light blue dress which brushed around her knees as she swayed down the rows, the wind simultaneously tugging at her blonde curls.

"Hello love," the woman says, noticing the hint of recognition in her husband's eyes. Nothing more is said for a moment as they delicately grasp one another's hands, listening to the sweet melody of the eastern bluebird high in the leaves.

"I did bring some news from our girls," Mrs. Evans said softly as she turned to better face her husband.

"Petunia and Vernon have finally had a child. Dudley, they are calling him. " She shook her thinned curls slightly. "No matter how much I tried to change their mind. He got my blond curls though!"

Richard Evans was nodding along to what she was saying, and for a moment it was simple to pretend that he was still in full health and still had a grasp on his memory. She already missed England terribly. Lily and James had been quick to pack off her and her husband when the war of the magical world became dangerous for all of those involved- her sweet Richard was a perfect example of what could happen to anyone.

"Now Lily- she's due to give birth anytime. She is determined to keep having kids until they have a little princess to pamper. Although it can't be too much longer considering they have four boys already. She has already chosen a name-" She opened her lilac purse and rummaged around for a slip of lined notebook paper and her reading glasses.

"Here it is! Yes, they have fallen in love with the name Evelyn. Evelyn Rose Potter. Has a nice ring to it. James says that this way she will always has a little reminder of both her mother and her grandmother with her. I have to admit that that made me start crying something fierce-" Mrs Evans was cut off abruptly as an overly eager orderly came to escort Richard back to his rooms.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" John, the orderly, called out as he approached.

"John, dear- have you still not cut that mop? What would your mother think?" Rose Evans constantly found herself dumbfounded at the fashions that were being embraced by this new bright generation.

John smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry Mrs. Evans."

Before the young man could fully role her husband away, Rose Evans stooped down to place a loving kiss on his brow.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow dear. Thank you for the flower." And with one last disapproving grandmotherly look to John she turned and walked back down the path, her mind filled with the images of all of the sweets she was going to make. She had made sure to secure a Christmas visit from all of her grandchildren this year, afterall.


End file.
